


Memórias Fragmentadas

by Blankpires



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Tempos Modernos, reincarnação
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Um cemitério, dois adolescentes e uma perseguição selvagem alimentada por rumores e pelo subconsciente alcançam uma vida que já foi vivida.Isto é uma tradução o link do original estará nas notas 💘





	Memórias Fragmentadas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmented Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922598) by [NathanieloftheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanieloftheSky/pseuds/NathanieloftheSky). 



> Please go give some love to the original work 💗

Por cima duma sepultura rasa, corvos encapuzados bicam os sedimentos da terra, dançando com as sombras que o sol da manhã cria. É, como se fosse, um mero fragmento duma memória que se aperta contra a matéria feita para ser esquecida, mas está agarrada para gostar do mesmo ar que é retirado para dar vida aos vivos - roubado, dá morte. Independentemente, o tempo passa e um sonho é apenas um sonho para que tu nunca acordes.

"Porque é que estamos aqui, outra vez?" O adolescente perguntou, um sopro de ar quente escapando o calor do corpo enquanto ele voltava a enrolar o cachecol apertadamente à volta do seu pescoço. O seu chapéu começou a escorregar da sua cabeça.

O outro voltou-se para trás e riu-se largamente, rosto brilhante e caloroso. Ele puxou o chapéu do outro para baixo sobre os seus olhos e riu-se uma outra vez. "Porque, Ben, eu acho que é aqui!"

"Não outro fantasma, espero." Ben suspirou, quase afetuosamente. Ele ajustou o seu chapéu e lançou ao outro um olhar observador. "M, onde está o teu casaco?"

"Onde o meu casaco vai ficar." Outro riso. O orvalho alisou a solo dos sapatos deles como se a primeira música do dia tocasse desde a copa das árvores um pouco ao longe. Nuvens corriam por lá, enlaçadas com dourado e rosa para apresentar o sol aos seus Céus uma outra vez. Os corações deles batiam depressa, quase em sincronia enquante eles pisavam ao ritmo do cemitério calmo.

"Deve estar por aqui. Eu consigo senti-lo." M pôs a sua língua de for só um bocadinho, concentrando-se nas inscrições que a chuva apagava das pedras.

"Eu também sinto algumq coisa, mas não consigo dizer se é hipotermia ou morte." Ben riu-se indo para o pé de M.

Eles olharam para a frentre. Um corvo gritou, rapidamente escapando donde estava. Algo brilhava na relva alta, trazendo os dois mais próximo. Confuso, M pegou no objeto e segurou nele com a palma da sua mão. "Um anel."

Quase com uma urgência consumidora, M arrancou a relva do chão e atirou-a para o lado, criando uma grande abertura como se a relva fosse a encadernação de um livro.

"Queimados juntos, sangraram juntos, enterrados juntos. Dois esqueletos desconhecidos. São estes."

"De que é que estás a falar?" Ben apoiou-se nos calcanhares dos seus sapatos.

"Lembras-te de como eu te disse que ouvi deste rumor que um cemitério inteiro foi deslocado durante a construção dum hotel?"

"Yeah, que tu alegaste que estava assombrado mas a única coisa assombrosa era os pelos do nariz do barista. Honestamente, isto é sobre o quê?"

"Okay, isso foi quando me tinha sido dito que os corpos ainda lá estavam, mas depois pensei, e se eles tivessem sido movidos? Eu fiz alguma pesquisa-"

"Não, tu?!"

"E eu encontrei alguns potenciais cemitérios onde eles possam ter sido enterrados."

"Quem?"

"Eu tenho outro rumor que havia uma sepultura em particular que costumava ter duas mãos que estavam a ser firmemente seguradas - um par de anéis. As mãos tinham sido partidas por um pirralho e quando as mãos se partiram, um dos anéis foi perdido e o outro não consegia sair da mão. A inscrição não está muito correta. Não literal, quero dizer."

"Emerson, o que está a passar pelo teu crânio grosso agora?" Ben fraziu, fitando a sujidade que riscava a bochecha de M. Seria quase cativante se M não parecesse tão assustado. Dois dedos continuavam perdidos, as partes partidas pareciam ásperas e novas, na mão de M estava o anel.

"Porque é que isto é importante?" Ben franziu o sobrolho, a sua mão alcançou hesitantemente como se fosse pegar no anel.

"Eu também tenho o segundo." Ele pescou no seu bolso e produziu o gémeo.

"Nunca mos tinhas mostrado antes." Murmurou Ben.

"Certo."

"Então porquê?"

"O quê?"

"Porque é que eles parecem familiares? O que é que não me estás a dizer?"

"Confias em mim?" M engoliu visivelmente.

"Sem dúvida nenhuma."

"Eu continuava a ter sonhos sobre este anel e eles tornaram-se piores quando eu o encontrei. Este, não o que acabamos de encontrar. Eu não sou maluco. Eu juro eu não sou maluco. Tens de acreditar em mim. Eu apenas sei..." ele hesitou.

"Sabes o quê?"

"Estes dois amantes enterrados aqui... eles são nós."

"Tens andado com o meu primo e a sua namorada ultimamente?" Ben semicerrou os olhos. "O Raphael tem na sua cabeça que ele é Romeu e que Jenna é Julieta. Ele tinha quase a mesma história excepto ele pagou metade da sua vida por aqueles anéis de promessa que se dizem ser verdadeiros anéis de casamento de Romeu e Julieta."

"Ben, não tem nada a ver com isso-"

"Porque se isto for a tua maneira destorcida de me pedires para sair-"

"Ben."

"Não é justo que eu-"

"Ben."

"E eu-"

"Ben!" M avançou e pegou na cara de Ben com a sua mão que livre. O outro institivamente agarrou nela, não se movendo doutra maneira. M pegou no seu polegar e passou-o na beira do seu olho, afastando algumas lágrimas que tinham escapado.

"Eu não estou a tentar brincar com o teu coração ou ser cruel. Tu sabes que eu nunca te farei isso." Ele sorriu suavemente, apesar dos seus olhos revelarem o pânico por detras das suas palavras. "Isto é da minha própria autoria e da minha própria teoria. E se não gostares, nós podemos ir para casa. E se poder perguntar, porque é que ficaste tão perturbado?"

"Que pergunta a fazer."

"Estou a falar a sério, mas não tens de responder. Eu só-"

"Não, não, eu respondo. É só porque, eu, pela primeira vez, não consigo manter a minha mente clara. Vai contra todo o meu inteiro ser dizer isto mas, eu acho que estás correto e eu estou com medo."

"Pensa nisto desta maneira, se eu estiver certo, o teu primo também estará certo."

"Oh, santo deus. Não obrigado."

M soltou uma risada, que levou o Ben a juntar-se. Ben avançou e tirou o anel da mão dele. Ele segurou nele em cima e M imitou-o com um sorriso de lado.

"Até à morte nunca nos separamos." M disse e pôs o seu anel no dedo de Ben, o outro imitando.

Um peso pesado derepente encheu-lhes o peito, como se estivesse um grito preso nos seus pulmões e fez-lhes mais peso do que a gravidade alguma vez conseguiria. M agarrou no seu lado, olhando para a sua mão como se tivesse uma substância presa na sua mão. Ben, por outro lado, agarrou o braço de M, levando a um abraço. M chorou. Murmurando uma mantra vezes e vezes sem conta como se a morte estivesse eminente e o simples sonho de viver fosse suficiente para a parar.

Mas não havia sangue, não havia ferida, não havia morte apenas aquela dos mortos e os ainda mortos. Apenas havia sepulturas, corvos encapuzados, e dois adolescentes que pensaram que seria divertido sair no início da manhã e encontrar uma lenda do anseio dos seus próprios corações. Os mortos não deveriam estar entre os vivos, isso, todos eles iriam descobrir. Se não fosse os sonhos, os pesadelos, sussuros dos nomes de natureza fictícia e arcaica, e de línguas esquecidas pela decomposição do tempo, eles acreditariam estar perdidos entre as marés dos intermediários e uma vez foram. Talvez, sonhando mesmo, como se o último suspiro não fosse consumido pelo calor do sol de verão, nem perfurado pela lâmina, nem dissolvido pelo veneno.

A história, a ser dita, nunca remente começa nem termina. É o agora, o constante, é o é e o são. A história uma vez foi crianças a saltitarem nas ruas ilumindas pelas estrelas. Uma vez foi o cantar ao som de uma músia de uma festa onde apareceram sem convite. Talvez vá ser, talvez não. A história vai apagar o que o tempo escolhe e então, os corpos nunca foram dados nomes, nem mesmo por aqueles que sabiam. Mas o que a história apaga, a história repete.

Nalgum lugar, quando contos antigos reinavam verdadeiros, sempre haverá um Mercúcio e um Benvólio Montéquio.


End file.
